


Running from my demons

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Massage, Paparazzi, Praise Kink, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Steve always knows how to make Bucky feel better
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Running from my demons

Bucky was running, his breathing heavy as he tore through the streets of New York. It was the century old flight from the papperazi 

"Bucky! Bucky what did you think when you discovered Steve was captain America?" Shouted one man running behind him. 

"How long have you to been together?" Another asked, trying to corner Bucky from the side. Bucky swerved around him and kept running.

"How was it to be a gay man in the war?" One of them reached to grab his arm. Bucky dashed aside and reached stark tower. He all but jumped into the elevator. 

He was almost hyperventilating when he reached the floor he lived on with Steve.   
"Bucky barnes and Steve Rogers, will they last after 70 years apart? We had our relationship experts look at the case. Ryan, what do you think?" 

The doors opened and Bucky stumbled forward, heading towards the sound ,dreading the answer of the so called expert. His eyes frantically sought for Steve. 

"Well, looking at barnes' criminal record. I don't think he will be able to keep America's sweetheart..." He heard the expert's voice coming from the TV, he heard Steve huff at that. 

"St... ste..." he manages to push out. Steve's head turned towards him, and the blond was next to him in a few seconds. Eyebrows furrowed in worry.   
"Buck?" He asked cautiously, as he saw the former assassin tremble."Bucky tell me what's wrong."

"They're right, Stevie." He stated. "All they say is true... I don't know how to act and they're never gonna think I'm good enough for you. Well look at you, of course they wouldn't think I'm good enough for you, you're perfect and I'm just... This broken human being... I'm just... Me."

Steve pulled his lover close.   
"Sweetheart it's okay that you don't trust them and don't know how to act around them, they're annoying as hell and the best you can do is not to talk to them." He told Bucky gently, kissing the light stubble on the brunet's cheek. 

Then he lifted Bucky's chin and looked him in the eye.   
"Who cares what they think, what anyone thinks? You being you is all I would ever ask for. You're perfect, buck. Damn fucking marvellous." 

Bucky blushed.   
"Cut it Steve."   
"I won't. Not until you see how great you are." Steve places his hands on Bucky's shoulders. Then he frowns, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs.   
"Little tense, huh?" 

Bucky nodded, now feeling the dull headache and the strain of his muscles too. Hell, even his metal arm hurt again.   
"So bad my arm hurts again." He murmured, wincing as a sting of pain shot through his shoulder. 

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and took him to the bedroom.   
"Shirt off." He ordered. Bucky looked at him curiously, but then did as he was told. That earned him a kiss from Steve. 

"Down on the bed, gorgeous." The captain said with a smile. Bucky laid down on his stomach, having the faintest idea what Steve was up to. Sure enough, he felt Steve straddling his hips , and big hands rubbing his back. 

"Good, and now for you to feel nice..."  
Bucky hummed and felt his love starting to really knead at the muscles.   
"That better?" Steve asked softly.   
"Loads." Bucky sighed, making the blond chuckle and massage deeper. A kiss was pressed to the scar tissue on Bucky's shoulder.

"You're gorgeous, buck." Steve whispered. "Always been breathtakingly handsome."  
"Hmm... Not half as handsome as you, doll." Bucky hummed, blushing at the praise. Steve didn't know, but Bucky lived for the praise the blond gave him. 

Truth was, Bucky didn't feel like he was worthy of Steve. Never had done and probably never would, he believed the papperazi on that. Steve was so pure and perfect that Bucky gladly took in every good thing Steve decided to see in him. 

So he might have developed a bit of a praise kink, sue him

Another kiss on the scar tissue, Steve's firm hand massaging both shoulders and the side of his neck. It was heaven.   
"Look at those muscles." Steve said, and Bucky smiled. Steve was doing this for him, because he knew Bucky needed it. But the sincerety in Steve's voice was what made it all so much better. 

"I've been hitting the gym and running a lot lately." Bucky said.  
"It shows. You look great buck." Was the answer. It made Bucky bashfully hide his smile in the duvet. Steve had noticed...

"How's the massage, honey?"   
Bucky just hummed and went limp like a noodle. Truth was, it was so good. So , so good. It hurt a bit, but in the good way. The tension seemed to be pushed out of his muscles and he sighed contently. 

"Thought so, my brave boyfriend. My own warrior, so relaxed underneath me." Steve kept on talking and praising. Buckys hips rolled against the duvet for friction once, twice. 

Steve's piercing gaze shifted, and Bucky knew Steve had noticed.   
"Don't think I didn't see that perfect ass of yours wriggling." Steve gave it an appreciative squeeze. Bucky felt it go straight to his dick. 

A gentle caress through his hair.   
"So soft..." Steve marvelled. Bucky closed his eyes and enjoyed the touches. The other hand was warm, rubbing up and down his spine. 

You like me telling all the good things about you?" Steve asked. Bucky blushed and hid his face. Steve kissed his temple until he stopped hiding. 

"You're smart, funny, brave..." Steve started. "Kind and considerate."   
"Not always..." Bucky murmured.   
"Yes you are. Modest as well... Handsome, with the most gorgeous eyes." 

"Steve." Bucky whined, because really, this was too much. Even praise had it's limits and Steve was thinking way too high of him. 

"No, I don't want to hear it. You're sweet, love animals and kids. It's so cute to see the way your tongue sticks out when you try to repair one of those radios you like so much." And god Steve noticing these little things...

"My perfect love." Steve whispered in his ear, and Bucky groaned, turning his head and slotting their lips together. He now ground back against Steve without shame, needy sounds escaping him. 

He needn't wait long. 

Steve, perfect, sweetest Steve ground back down on him and wrapped his arms around Bucky. One of those big hand went to cup Bucky's groin so he had more friction and pressure and God it was heaven. 

Soft lips were pressed to his neck in kisses and tiny nips that made the brunet shudder.   
"Stevie..." He breathed.   
"Yes, sweetheart?" And Bucky felt his heart grow at that endearment.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too, buck. And don't you forget it."   
"Never. Till the end of the line. "   
"Till the end of the line." Steve agreed, kissing Bucky again and pulling Bucky's pants off his raised hips. 

"Please..." Bucky breathed."please."   
"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Steve promised. Gentle kisses were placed on Bucky's spine as Steve started to tease him , the praise kept coming from the blond's mouth, and Bucky felt so much better now. 

Then Steve put his mouth on him and Bucky's body tingled in pleasure. That talented mouth coaxing him open was almost too much to handle. Bucky moaned and pressed his ass back. Knowing that Steve only did this to him was such a nice thought.

"You feeling okay?" Steve's voice broke through buckys haze.   
"So freaking good, Stevie. So damn good." Bucky nearly sobbed.   
"Gosh you're pretty like this. You're longing for it, aren't you?"   
Bucky just made a strangled sound, because Steve was giving him so much and yet not enough. He wanted, needed more. 

Steve's fingers pushed into Bucky's arse now, exploring and teasing until Bucky was so close, only to be denied again when the fingers slid out and those big hands began caressing lean muscles again. 

"You ready, sweetheart?"   
"Yeah, now hurry up already." Bucky groaned, which made Steve laugh.   
"Impatient." He chasited.   
"Whatever." Bucky rolled his eyes, earning him a sharp slap on his butt cheek. He moaned softly. 

Then Steve pushed in and oh god it was even better than Bucky imagined, every fucking time he'd marvel at how perfect Steve was literally everywhere, from that angel face, to those delious abs, to that perfect cock currently making its way inside Bucky. 

"How you feeling?" Steve asked , intertwining their fingers.   
"So good." Bucky panted. "How are you feeling, Stevie, do I feel good around you?" 

Steve swallowed and looked to where he and Bucky were joined.   
"Amazing, Buck." Steve told him, voice hoarse."feels great."   
Bucky shuddered and pushed back against Steve. 

"You want to do all the work, Mon chère?" Steve whispered in Bucky's ear.   
Buckys eyes went wide, Steve rarely spoke French, a language that dernier had taught him during the war.  
"Fuck doll, you know I love it when you speak French." He breathed.   
"Ah oui je sais." Steve smiled. "c'est la langue de L'amour." 

Bucky writhed underneath Steve, who was still drilling him.   
"Je 't aime."Steve said, peppering kisses on Bucky's shoulder.  
"I love you too, baby." Bucky panted, before moaning as Steve picked up the pace once again. 

"Yes, yes!" He sobbed. "Please Steve."  
"Don't worry. " Steve sushed him."I'll give you what you want."   
A gasp left Bucky's mouth as Steve's hand gripped his hair and used it as leverage to fuck into him. It hurt in the best way. 

"You want it rough today, sweetheart? Being sweet ain't enough for you?"Steve asked, voice mocking, and god it turned Bucky on. He loved Steve praising him, but the mouth and the light Brooklyn accent on Steve was enough to be the death of Bucky. 

He saw stars before his eyes and when Steve's strong arms pulled him back so he was literally sitting on Steve's cock, he came with a scream.   
Steve was still fucking up into him when he regained his senses.   
"Look like a fucking angel when you come, I swear,oh fuck..." 

Steve's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Bucky felt him come inside. He watched Steve's slack face in awe and caressed the slack mouth, those panting lips.   
"I swear you've got no idea how pretty a picture you are yourself, doll." He smiled fondly. "but I love you for it."

Steve blinked slowly and they laid down, Steve pulled Bucky into his arms and a warm hand trailed through the long locks, making him wonderfully relaxed. He fell asleep like that, listening to the beating of Steve's heart.


End file.
